<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Familial Woes of a West by CatKyle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302564">The Familial Woes of a West</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKyle/pseuds/CatKyle'>CatKyle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wally Oneshots~ =^-^= [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Parental Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKyle/pseuds/CatKyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just a vent, I wrote this in ten minutes and haven't proof read it.</p><p>Basically, a boy (Wally, but not really said anywhere but the title) is having a lot of problems with his mom.</p><p>Yeah, that's it. It's not abuse, just unhealthy relationships.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wally Oneshots~ =^-^= [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Familial Woes of a West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A boy sat on the edge of a wall, pondering where everything went wrong. The music blasting in his ears was not nearly enough to keep out the scathing words of a frustrating mother. The cars driving by providing some calmness to the distraught preteen. </p><p>His mother was about the worst person he had ever met, and this was no case of teenage angst. Sure, she never hit him past the occasional slap, but the words came so frequently the complements and praise were rare and bittersweet. </p><p>Every single day, they would fight, on and on into the night until she finally walked away or his dad stepped in and redirected her target to him.</p><p>He doesn't think love has been in their marriage for since the beginning, before he was born. His mother wasn't ready to be a mom and didn't know how to raise a child, show her love. He knew she did, but she hardly showed it.</p><p>A fight over his grades had driven him to the edge, literally, however, it wasn't because they were bad, no, his grades were as high as they could be, but he wasn't normal.</p><p>He was too smart for her.</p><p>It was his fault really, he corrected her on something she had said and she exploded, calling him a child and how could he know more than her? She was an adult, she gave birth to this child and he would be respectful if it was the last thing she did</p><p>Somehow the argument had gotten torn in another direction, the fact that he stolen some of her books to read a week ago. He had finished them and put them back in the same place but she had still noticed, and was unnecessarily enraged.</p><p>Dad was at work unfortunately, so he had been forced to take all of her anger and frustration. A situation that always brought him to tears once he could be alone.</p><p>He texted many people while he was waiting, for what? He didn't know, anything to get him away from there. </p><p>His best friend was unfortunately in a different time zone, them being a few hours behind him, were still asleep. </p><p>Nothing would change, it was life for him.</p><p>It had been two hours he was out here now, his mother hadn't come back to check on him yet, something that both relived him, and angered him even further.</p><p>He would go back in eventually, he had to, he had nowhere else to go, and the cycle would repeat, of broken hearts and damaged minds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>